Entering the Big Leagues
by CrazyBunni
Summary: After finishing college in Japan, Sena and Monta decide to move to the United States to go to the next level and join the NFL. They meet up with old friends and make new ones on their journey to the Big Leagues! - Critiques are welcome, Flames are not and will be deleted.


The sun's rays were beating down on the skylight of Chicago on a not so breezy Thursday after-noon in June. The populace marched through the heat like they do every day. Some are too busy getting to their scheduled appointments to even notice and than there are those who are practically melting on the sidewalks, trying to get to a store to cool down or some other place that had an air conditioner.

"It's maxi-hot…" A man of 25 panted, his short spiky black hair has already fallen to the sides, drenched. His bandage on the curve of his nose started to peel off. His eyes ready to sink into the back of his skull. He turned his head slightly to his buddy that was next to him, equally miserable from the massive heat wave. His spiky brown hair has also lopsided. "Sena…we need to get out of this heat."

Sena Kobayakawa, also 25 looked to his best friend Tarō Raimon, or Monta to those who are close to him nodded in agreement. Sena started scanning the area for something for Monta and him to rest up before they find their lodging. Than something colorful caught Sena's eye. "There, that looks like a juice shop."

"How can you tell? These American buildings all look the same…" Monta panted harshly without looking.

"It says, Jamba…_Juice_." Sena stated, pointing out the obvious.

Monta chuckled as he finally looked up at the building. "Okay, you win."

The two dragged their feet against the concrete till finally they made it in the cooled air conditioning room. Sena dig in his pocket to fish out his wallet, as did Monta. The two went up to the counter. A girl who looked to be around in her early twenties with dark skin and light brown eyes greeted them. She smiled at the two.

"Thank you for choosing Jamba Juice, how can I help you?" She asked politely. Sena couldn't be happier, he learned a little English in high school but when he went to Notre Dame for a semester for football, he learned English rather quickly and at the end of it all, fluently. Even taught it to Monta and a few other of his friends when he returned home.

"Yes, hello." Sena looked up at the menu and after a second made his order.

"Would you like to add more protein or maybe calcium?" The girl asked.

Sena nodded. "Yeah, can you add protein? That would be great, thank you."

The girl punched in Sena's order and than turned to Monta, he never been to a Jamba Juice before but when he saw his favorite fruit, he was sold. Monta also added more calcium in his cold beverage. The girl finished punching in Monta's order, which in the background another employee was making the two beverages.

"Okay, your total will be $9.83." The girl smiled as she watched the two fishing for money.

After a good 30 seconds, Monta gulped a little. "_Sena…I don't have enough for my share…_" He whispered in Japanese.

Sena gulped as well. "_Me either…_" Sena looked at the girl. She could tell something was wrong. Sena sighed with guilt.

"I am so sorry, it looks like…" Suddenly a 20-dollar bill was handed to the girl who in turned flushed from the person that handed it to her, she was trying so hard to keep her composer. Sena and Monta blinked in bewilderment and turned to the person who handed the money, ready to thank them. But when they turned, Sena's face widened in a smile as did Monta at the friendly face that is in front of them.

"Panther-san!"

Patrick Spencer, or known as Panther by Sena and Monta, stood a six foot one with confidence but also humility and kindness as well. His white headband with the panther symbol his grandmother gave him stood out from his dark skin forehead. His lips turned into a huge smile.

"When I was driving by I thought I was going crazy when I saw you Sena!" Panther embraced Sena in a tight hug. Sena laughed and hugged his long time rival back before pulling away for the two of them to give each other a good handshake. "It has been sometime sense I last saw you…what 6 years?"

Sena laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know it has been a while."

Panther turned to Monta and shared a tight hug and a firm handshake. It was good to see a friend after so long. Monta opened his mouth to ask something when he was interrupted.

"Um…excuse me…" The employee girl blushed fiercely at Panther. "You're…Patrick 'Panther' Spencer from the Chicago Bears…aren't you?"

After Panther confirmed, more fans came up to Panther asking for autographs, some pictures, even a girl got Panther to call her friends to confirm that she actually met him in person. Sena and Monta watched in amazement as they slurped down their refreshing cold drinks.

"He sure has gotten big hasn't he?" Monta stated with a smirk.

Sena nodded. "Not surprising…after his big win against us, I heard teams were going after him, left and right. From what I kept up on, he was on two other teams before he became a Bear, including the Armadillos."

Monta turned to Sena. "Was he traded by his coaches?"

Sena shook his head. "I don't know…maybe he left to join the others teams?"

After a few minutes Sena and Monta watched Panther finish his last signing for an 8-year-old boy who turned waving his signed cap at his parents. The two walked up to him but not before tossing their now empty cups.

"Shall we head out before more recognize me?" Panther chuckled as he headed out the door and right behind him were Monta and Sena.

Once back out on the street Sena and Monta stopped and gaped at the car in front of them. It was a deep red Lamborghini 2013 vehicle.

"Sugoi!" The two said in unison.

Both Sena and Monta were marveling at the car.

"Uh guys?" Panther's voice broke the two out of their stupor. "My ride is over here."

Sena and Monta turned to Panther and looked at the car that Panther started to climb into. It was a simple navy blue 2010 Jeep Wrangler. The sweat dropped a little before getting into the vehicle. Panther made a hard laugh.

"You two thought I would have a car like that?" Panther snickered.

Sena flushed a little before looking back at Panther. "How is your grandmother doing?"

Panther snickered again. "Doing great. We had a couple of bad moments over the past few years but she is stubborn old lady."

Sena noticed that Panther's knuckles turned slightly pale on the steering wheel but kept it to himself. Panther took this chance and changed the subject.

"So what are you doing here in the states?" Panther asked as he pulled out into traffic.

"Well, I finished college not too long ago and Monta and I were planning on possibly moving to the states." Panther's face twisted into a huge smile and smacked Sena on the back.

"That is awesome!" Panther quickly looked at Sena, than back to the road and than to Monta. "I am sure you guys need a place to stay till you decide what you are going to do, so why not stay at my place." Panther turned down a street that led to the lakefront of Chicago heading north. Panther sees Sena and Monta about to reject the notion out of the corner of his eye but before they could turn down the offer Panther interrupted. "And I won't take no for an answer. It's the least I could do!" Panther's smile widens. "Besides, it will be a lot of fun!"

"We just don't want to be a burden…" Monta exclaimed in the back seat.

"Nah, it will just be good company! After college, Wyatt is currently working for the NFL as a spokesperson, he found out he was better at talking about players and their teams than just being a receiver and Homer is a back up quarterback for the Buccaneers."

Sena and Monta cheered a little from hearing the good news. They imagined the skinny red haired boy with glasses and freckles in a nice business suit talking to other observers of the game and then Homer, the guy that did anything and everything to show off his muscles practicing like hell to become a regular on a team.

"What about you Panther-san? We heard you went to the Chicago Bears." Monta commented first. "How is that going for you?"

Panther's face turned serious but it also showed pure happiness and joy. "It's amazing, the NFL is everything I hoped it would be and more, everyone on the team is great and the coaches you know run us to the ground but man, it's worth it when you play an actual game."

The thought of playing football again in America made both Sena and Monta's heart race, they played football in college of course and got recommendations from their coaches, so now all they had to do join a try out and win.

Finally the three reached Panther's apartment and again, the two came at a shock. They expected a mansion with dozen of maids with their own expensive car, a pool in the front yard. But what they saw in front of them was a modern apartment complex. It wasn't run down or brand spanking new, it was just, what was the word the two were thinking of.

"It's just right." Monta commented loudly.

Panther chuckled. "Yep, I was never into big houses and expensive things." Panther laughed a little harder seeing the expressions on his friend's faces. Than he saw them get worried.

"Panther-san, if you live in apartment…"

"Don't worry, it's a three bedroom apartment." Panther pointed to the top of the building. "Even though I am not into expensive objects doesn't mean I don't want to live a little comfortably."

Panther walked a little ahead of the two and as he approached his door he brought out his front door keys and unlocked the door. He turned while his back held the door open.

"Well, come on."

Monta and Sena with their bags on their backs followed Panther up to the 9th floor to his apartment. As they entered, the two Japanese boys had their mouths wide open in amazement.

"This is very nice Panther-san." Commented Monta. "This kind of reminds me of home…but without the smell of booze and cigarettes." Monta was making a comment to his mother who liked her "shows" with an occasional beer and cig.

Panther smirked. "Good, I think so two, I've only lived here for a couple of months but it defiantly feels like home."

"It better feel like home." The three jumped at the sound of an elderly woman coming from the doorway, the woman smiled warmly at the three boys, especially at Panther, she was leaned forward slightly, her hair white like snow and more wrinkles that done her face, her spectacles now were on attached strings and she seemed like she was loosing weight even as she stood.

"Grandma I was just about to come down and see you." Panther walked over to his grandmother and gave her a hug; he had concern in his voice. "Ow!"

Panther exclaimed as his grandmother smacked the upside of his head. "Oh hush, I am not some decrepit old woman. I still have a lot of years left in me!" Panther smiled at his grandmother more confidently.

"Grandma, this is Sena and Monta, they're staying with me for a couple of weeks so they can get their feet planted." Panther's grandmother smiled.

"Welcome home than."

Sena and Monta stated their thank you, after a couple of minutes of talking to Panther's grandmother, Panther decided to take his grandmother back to her apartment which was a floor under him. Panther originally wanted his grandmother to live in the floor above him but she argued she didn't need a big place like that, so she settled in the one bedroom below her grandson. As Panther went to take care of that, Monta and Sena went into their respected rooms and started to unpack. Once they think they unpacked enough the two got together in Monta's room.

"We need to think of a way to come up with a way to help pay back Panther-san…" Sena stated.

"We could help with the cleaning and possibly help pay for the rent." Monta suggested, which Sena agreed.

"Yeah, so first things first, in the morning we will go out and find a part time job to help earn our keep and also to help role in a bit of cash so we can help each other train. For possible try-outs.

A knock on the door alerts the two to look up. It was Panther with a grin.

"Hey, we have a game tomorrow and I can give out a certain amount of tickets if you guys want to come."

The three high fived each other.

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon when Sena, Monta and Panther arrived at Solider Field. Sena and Monta looked in awe at the amazing design.

"It's slightly bigger than Tokyo Stadium, isn't it?" Monta asked Sena.

Sena nodded. "I think so…"

Panther was slightly ahead of the two, he looked behind his shoulder while still walking and ushered them to follow him. "Hey, don't drift too far behind, don't want security to kick you out so soon."

Sena and Monta jogged slightly towards Panther to catch up to him. Once they get to the locker room down below the stadium, Panther handed both Monta and Sena two passes.

"Those should get you to the V.I.P section, just show those to the guards." Than Panther shook his head slightly. "Oh wait, do you guys want outdoor passes?"

Sena and Monta nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble." Sena said politely.

Panther looked at them both. "You know, you don't have to be so formal, come on, we're friends! Loosen up!"

Panther slammed his hand against Sena's back; Panther quickly realizing what he has done apologized quickly. But he noticed Sena only moved a step.

Sena chuckled. "Man, you certainly gotten stronger Panther-san."

Panther looked at Sena with admiration. "You too."

Sena and Panther started to remember when they first went up against each other on the field and competition between them never faded.

"This game will be late, but we should see how is the fastest tomorrow!" Panther stated with a challenge in his voice. Sena nodded and they both bumped fists to seal the deal.

After Sena and Monta gotten their outdoor passes for the game from Panther, the two waved to Panther as he entered the changing room. The two went towards their seat but when 15 minutes have passes, the two realized…

"We're lost…" The both said together with blank and tired expressions. Both finding out they haven't changed a bit.

Monta pointed towards a door that they could see the field. "Hey, I think that is the field right there, let's see how close or how far we are away from our seats."

Sena nodded and followed after Monta.

When the two passed the doors, they found themselves right on the field. They gasped and almost trembled at the size of the field and the stadium stands. But than they began to remember the feeling when they both entered the Tokyo Stadium during the Christmas Bowl. Once those feelings came back, both their legs found the strength and confidence to get them to stand tall. They watched as the caretakers where finishing up with the field by painting on the remaining lines which would dry by the time the game started. Others where bringing out equipment like benchers and football carriers. Sena and Monta even watched the caretakers cleaning the field goal posts.

"This is amazing to the max!" Exclaimed Monta. Sena agreed wholeheartedly.

"Hey!"

The two flinched at the new voice that came from their right. The two didn't move thinking if they ran away they would be even in worse trouble. Instead they started apologizing.

"We're sorry! We were trying to find our seats!"

All they heard was a slight chuckle, well more of a giggle.

"No, I am not part of security." The girl's voice sounded sincere.

The two looked at the girl before them. Long brown hair dipped in blonde high lights and there was not a strand on that girl's head that wasn't a curl; her eyes blue-green eyes bore into both Monta and Sena like a hungry dog staring at a bone. The two noticed she had a camera, unknown to them it was a Canon 60D, around her neck.

The girl stepped closer to the duo.

"I may be jumping the gun here but…"

The two looked confused and a little tense as the girl advanced on to them.

"…Are you…" She pointed to Monta first. "Tarō Raimon the main Wide Receiver for Enma University?" Monta looked a little shock and than the girl pointed towards Sena. "And your Sena Kobayakawa, your also from Enma University as the Running Back!" The girl got more excited after she finished. The two stood there looking at this girl dumbfounded. After a second she gasped. "I am sorry, I was wrong wasn't I?" She started to flush a little. "I am so sorry…I thought…"

"No, no!" Monta started waving his arms about. "You're right!"

The girl was on the two in a nano second and shook both their hands rather rapidly.

"Oh my god! It's so great to meet you two!" She finished shaking Sena's hand but kept her hand around Monta's hand. "I have followed your team since you went up against the NASA Aliens as the Devil Bats!"

Monta and Sena blinked still dumbfounded what is going on. The girl suddenly pulled out an iPad and opened a folder that contained huge amount of photos. She clicked on a photo, which opened in for a preview. It was a photo of Sena running along side Panther during the Youth World Cup just before he used four of his famous techniques to get past Panther but in the end failed. The girl touched the screen and shuffled over to another photo, this time it was Monta in mid-air catching the ball from Bud Walker. She showed more pictures of the team during their battle with the American team. After she was finished she looks at the two with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"I am Charlie D. Okey." She held out her hand again. "And I will be your personnel media gal!"

The boy's jaws dropped straight to the ground.


End file.
